Dark Yugi and Imori's Dragon Cards game
" | episodes = 18: " " | notes = }} Dark Yugi and Imori's Dragon Cards game was a game of Dragon Cards in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga between Dark Yugi and Imori. In the first series anime, they play Dragon Block instead, although the rules and moves are largely the same. Manga events Prior events Imori was aware that Yugi gained "powers of darkness" after solving the Millennium Puzzle. Imori stole the Millennium Puzzle in order to lure Yugi into a Shadow Game of Dragon Cards, hoping to take his place as "guardian of darkness" on winning. Yugi was unable to switch to Dark Yugi without the Millennium Puzzle and Imori had studied the game. These factors led to Imori winning and Yugi's soul being sucked into the soul-eating jar to be consumed by the dragons. However as he collapsed onto the table, Yugi touched the Millennium Puzzle, allowing him to change to Dark Yugi. The game The players opening hands were: A few turns later their hands had become: Imori had three potential sets, being only one card away from completing each of them, while Dark Yugi was further away from completing a hand. From watching what he cards Dark Yugi had discarding, Imori deducted that he was trying to get a Level 5 metal dragon and a level 4 earth dragon. Imori soon got a third level 5 water dragon, which he planned on using to beat Dark Yugi's metal dragon and continued to wait for a level 5 wood dragon to beat his earth dragon. Eventually Dark Yugi got his third Level 4 earth dragon and discarded his level 5 wood dragon. This allowed Imori to complete his second set. Imori Summoned the level 5 water and level 5 wood dragons, "Shui Long" and "Mu Long", which grew stronger each turn, while he waited for Dark Yugi to complete his hand. Eventually Dark Yugi gathered and Summoned the Level 4 earth and level 5 metal dragons; "Tu Long" and "Jin Long". Imori created a flood with "Shui Long" in an attempt to rust "Jin Long". However Dark Yugi got "Tu Long" to raise the earth, creating a dam. "Shui Long" used its water to strengthen "Mu Long", who stuck its shoots into "Tu Long" preventing it from moving. With it unable to create another dam, Imori got "Shui Long" to use another flood attack on "Jin Long". However since "Shui Long" had given some of its power to "Mu Long", the attack wasn't strong enough to fully beat "Jin Long". "Jin Long" proceeded to slice up and defeat "Mu Long". It then got hit by another flood, this time destroying it. "Shui Long" used its flood attack on "Tu Long", but Dark Yugi got "Tu Long" to use its ground shatter attack to cause the water and "Shui Long" to fall into cracks in the earth. With Imori's two dragons defeated, Dark Yugi won. Aftermath For Imori's Penalty Game, his soul was sucked into the soul-eating jar. Since it could only hold one soul at a time, Yugi's soul was freed. Dark Yugi sealed-up the Dragon Cards and thinking that this game brings disaster hoped that nobody would break the seal again Anime events References * * Category:Dragon Cards games Category:Shadow Games